


Stars In The Sky

by fujipuri



Series: Music Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Music prompt, Slight Smut, bucky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care, go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do. Bucky would sell his soul to be with Steve again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the grammatical error, if any. English not my first language. 
> 
> Song : Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars

 

 

 

They said when you met your true love, you’ll see stars so bright. A love so strong, it’ll blinded you.

 

_\---'Cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark---_

 

Love was for suckers, for losers, for people who believed in it. Love was not for Winter Soldier. Then the world went upside down.

 

_\---I think I see you_

_You're such a heavenly view_

_Such a heavenly view---_

 

Being with Steve was indescribable. It was pure ecstasy. 

 

It was as if he was reborn again and again. 

 

A groan escaped from him, it was quickly silenced by a hungry kiss. Steve’s always so eager, so full of passion, always wanted to please him. Bucky never thought he deserved Steve Rogers. Never. Not even in a million year.

 

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Steve kissing every inch of his body, caressing him in such way he couldn’t processed. It was too much, too much ecstasy. He heard Steve called his name, over and over again. 

 

_I want you... I want you so much, Buck..._

 

_Take me... take me, fuck me, fuck...me...Stevey...._

 

Another kisses, another touches. Steve’s hands were all over his body, his face, his hair, his dick. _Every fucking where._

 

It’s still not enough for him, he wanted more. More of Steve, more of his stars.

 

_\---'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart----_

 

The Star Spangled Banner. Symbol of freedom, symbol of Captain America. 

 

_His star, his Steve._

 

Bucky opened his eyes just to be greeted with Steve’s clouded eyes. _Those baby blue eyes._ _Such a heavenly view._

 

It’s never enough for either of them. Steve craved so much more, more than Bucky could ever imagined. Just as he prepared Bucky, slowly and lovingly, stretching him, getting him ready for what’s to come. Bucky grabbed hold of Steve’s hair and gave it a tug, knowing how much Steve loves it. He leaned forward and kissed his lover again and again. 

 

A groan... a sigh... a beg...

 

_More... more, Stevey... more..._

 

Bucky could feel Steve’s cock pushing deep inside him, inch by inch, slowly, letting him to adjust. Steve always so careful, so caring, it hurts him. _How could he loved me so much, so very much._ Bucky never thought he deserved Steve Rogers. Never. Not even for a single moment.

 

The way Steve called his name. His voice rough from all the kisses and moans.

 

_Bucky... Bucky... Buck..._

 

How could anyone called him with so much feeling, so much love. As he pushed deeper and deeper, making Bucky wanted nothing else in this world but Steve. _His Steve and nothing more._

 

_\---I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do---_

 

Another push, another kisses, another pants and gasps...

 

There were nothing else exists but them, just the two of them. _Pure ecstasy, so lethargic. So full of cravings. One taste was never enough, never... So full of life._

 

_\---'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

 

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path---_

 

It wasn’t long before Bucky couldn’t contain himself, he’s close... _so fucking close._ He knew Steve does too. They’re both so damn close, it didn’t take much to send him over the edge. When Steve groaned deeply right next to his ear, he lost it. He gasped so loudly when he came. Steve followed soon after, groaning and arching his back as he pushed deeper, feeling the rush running through his body. They’re both shaking, still riding out the last orgasm, until Steve finally pulled out and collapsed right next to him. 

 

Nothing but sounds of them gasping for air in the next few minutes. 

 

Nothing. Until Steve broke the silence. He whispered, half asleep. _Love you, Buck._

 

Bucky smiled, still exhausted from their love making, but managed to push himself just enough to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. 

 

_My stars, my freedom. My heart forever be yours._

 

“I love you too, Stevey.”

 


End file.
